1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system for childproofing window closures and more particularly pertains to a cord shortening clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cord holding clips is known in the prior art. More specifically, cord holding clips heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding cords are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,298 to Langhart et al. discloses a window covering cord pull safety device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,447 to Suggs discloses a safety device for window decoration cords. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,859 to Lysgarrd discloses a cord holding clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,852 to Holzer discloses a cord weight assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,044 to Volfson discloses a cord weight pulley.
In this respect, the system for childproofing window closures according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shortening cords.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved system for childproofing window closures which can be used for shortening cords associated with window closures. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.